


Scattered Memories

by vannabug



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannabug/pseuds/vannabug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta and Gamzee are reunited after four years of not seeing each other. Set in modern day New York, you follow their journey through love, heartbreak, depression, and much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work and want updates go follow me on Twitter or Tumblr  
> https://twitter.com/savannah_hymer  
> http://vannabug96.tumblr.com/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me and my editor on tumblr!  
> http://vannabug96.tumblr.com/  
> http://theexaltedsassafras.tumblr.com/

    The rain poured out side hitting the New York sidewalk covered in paper and other trash. Gamzee watched from inside the pub, taking small sips from the glass he had in his hands. He's been drinking alone for a few years now, in the same seat by the same window mostly due to him moving away. His hair as a mess and his clothes showed he was a worker in a factory. as he brought the glass to his lips a young women in a fited skirt and a button up shirt walked in. The men in the pub whistled as she walked over to the old man running the place. Gamzee paid no mind to her as she was pointed in the way of the bathroom. He noticed one of the usaul drunks follow and wait just outside the restrooms. He returned his gaze to window when the womans voice peirced his ears. That voice... Where has heard that voice before. He contuied to listen and watch the reflection on the two in the wind.

"Well, hey little lady." The drunk said slurring over his words. She could smell the alcohol in his breath.

"Uh, hello." She turned her face to keep the overpowering smell away from her.

"Names Cronus, but we can get to know each other better at my place and have some fun." he ran his finger down her shoulder and arm. She snirled at pushing his hand away.

"I'm sorry, I was actually leaning now." She tried to move past him only being stopped by him planting his hands on the wall on either side of her, pinning her between him and the wall.

"What's the hurry babe?"Gamzee finished off the glass setting it down as he stood up from his seat know he was going to have to stop the drunks game. Her voice was so familiar to him, why couldn't he place it? As he got closer the sinking feeling that he knew her became more apparent.

"Please, just let me leave."Gamzee looked over the mans shoulder only seeing the top of her head as she looked down away from Cronus when he finally pulled the man away. Cronus pushed gamzee off of him glaring at him.

"Hey, I was talkin' to doll face here. Beat it."

"The girls with me." The woman pulled on Gamzee's shirt drawing his attention to her.

"Sir please, I-" He finally got a full look at the woman. Her olive eyes were ones he'd never forget in a million years. "Gamzee?"

"Nepeta?"

    Cronus smirked, watching the two’s shocked faces. He wrapped his arm around Nepeta’s shoulders. The bar went silent watching the three like it was a TV show.

“This pretty thing? You seemed pretty surprised to see her.” Gamzee growled lowly to himself seeing the drunken touch his long lost friend.

“Now why don’t ya just leave us alone?” Cronus pushed Nepeta to the side, breaking a nearby beer bottle and making a jump at Gamzee cutting three lines across his face. Gamzee held his face grinning as he slammed his fist into Cronus’s face knocking him on the floor. Nepeta held Gamzee back as he walked towards the drunken man lying on the ground.

“Come on Gamzee, let’s get out of here.” Gamzee looked down at her panicked face nodding feeling his own hot blood run down his face and hand. As they turned around to leave Cronus stood up, wiping some blood off his lip, smirking more at the beginning battle.

“Hey girly! The men are fighting.” Gamzee snarled turning around to make him suffer but was stopped by the small woman before him.

“I might only be a girl,"she ran her hand down the drunks face stopping at his bruised cheek, speaking softly. “But I can still kick your sorry ass." She rammed her knee into his stomach leaving him holding the new pained area. 

    She grabbed Gamzee’s hand, leading him out of the building as the costumers cheered and laughed at the scene. She sat him down on a bench looking at the cuts. He blushed slight as her hand brushed back his hair out of his face.

“Luckily they’re not deep, but you will have some awesome scars after it heals.” He was out of it at this point. His head hurt like hell now and he could feel the blood running down his cheeks to his jeans. She pressed his hand to his face holding it there and a few tissues to stop the bleeding. “I have to go, okay?” she crouched down to her knees in front of him. His head was spinning able to hear her but couldn’t put the words together. “Do I need to take you home?” He shook his head no, not wanting to bother her.

She stood up and turned to leave him when a cab stopped in front of them. As she started to walk towards it, he grabbed her hand standing up.

“Nepeta, I want to see soon okay? How about you meet me here tomorrow for lunch.”

“I'll see what I can do, but I have a meeting tomorrow and I don't know when it should end.” He walked to the taxi opening the door for her.

“Let me give you my number so you can text or call me.” He took her hand pulling out a pen he had in his pocket and writing his number down . She gave a small smile getting in to the car and shutting the door behind her. She pulled out her phone as the car drove off, texting him.

> **I think I should be done before or just after three. Will that work**

He felt the buzzing in his jackets pocket. He read her message and quickly replied.

> **Sounds good for me!**

He sighed happily walking to his apartment a few miles away. It was nice out and he felt like a walk would be nice to let everything from tonight sink in.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee is alone in the middle of the night think over what had just happened and Nepeta returned to her apartment.

A while later Gamzee left the bar and looked at his watch. It was almost midnight. His apartment was only a few miles away, walking distance for him, and he had to grab some more Faygo. He looked up at the sky. _It looks like its going to rain_ he thought to himself. He started walking down the street trying to make sense of tonight’s events. He hasn’t seen Nepeta in years. The last time they saw each other was at Karkat and Terezi’s wedding and that was almost four years ago. He was planning on telling her how he felt about her that night, but Equius kept her close to him the whole time. He never got a chance because he moving to New York. What was he going to do now that she’s here? She looked amazing. She must be doing well. His heart started racing. Could he still be in love with her? That was so long ago. I don’t know what she’s been doing… its like meeting her for the first time again he thought. Before he knew it he was standing in front of his apartment and it started raining. He sighed.

“At least I get to see her tomorrow.”

* * *

 Nepeta arrived at her apartment. Her two cats Pounce, a small white cat with a black patch of fur that made it look like he had two mouths, and Jaspers, a black cat with a patch of white fur that looked like bow tie, greeted her with load purrs.

“Hey guys, sorry I’m late.” She placed her keys on a table next to the door. The cats replied with a meow. She walked over to the couch and collapsed on it and let out a sigh. “You two won’t believe who I meet today.” The climbed up on the couch with her.

“Meow” Jaspers replied.

“I meet an old friend.” Pounce nuzzled under her chin. “A really old friend.” Jaspers laid on her lap and fell asleep. She petted the sleeping cat and checked her phone. She had a new text message.

**Nepeta, its John. Just wanted to remind you of the meeting we have with the printers tomorrow. So dress nicely… and I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me after the meeting. Please text or call me back.**

Nepeta groaned. John has asked her out to dinner every time they have to go to a meeting, and every time she had to make up a lie as to why she couldn’t. She really does owe him though for putting up with her, but she was meeting an old friend tomorrow. Should she ask if her editor could join them? Or would that be insensitive to Gamzee? She was about ask when she remembered that she never got Gamzees number. Well there’s no chance of changing the plans. She texted her editor back:

 **Thanks for the reminder, and about dinner; I can’t. I meet an old friend today at a bar. He asked me if I wanted to have drink with him. I told him id meet him there tomorrow. Can we do dinner another time?** She hit send and almost immediately got a reply back.

**Who’s the friend? Some one I know? Should I come with you? It could be dangerous.**

She laughed at john text. He really does care for her, and he would hate it if something happened to her. Again she replied back.

**Don’t worry, its Gamzee. I’m sure you meet him at Karkat and Terezi’s wedding.**

She looked at the clock. It was almost twelve thirty in the morning. Her phone went of again.

**I don’t remember him, but anyway you said we could do dinner another time? Would Saturday work?**

She once again replied back.

Y **eah, that could work. I’m going to bed now and you should too. We don’t want to late do we?**

She removed the cat from her lap and walked to her room. She changed and climbed in to her bed. The cats joined her.

“Good night guys.” They replied with a meow and with that Nepeta fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Nepeta let out a sigh of relief and sat back in her seat. John shuffled some papers and straightened them.

“This meeting was killer.” Nepeta said sitting back up. “But we got through it.” She stretched and stood up. John laughed and stood up as well.

“Yeah it was, but at least we have all the dates’ sets for your future mangas.” They walked out of meeting room. “So are you still going to meet uh… what’s his name?

"Gamzee? Yes I am. Why?”

“Are sure its safe?”

“Yes john. I’m sure. We were childhood friends.” They exited the building and walked down the street.

“I just don’t want anything to happen to you.” He waved down a taxi for her. “What would I do if something happened you?” Nepeta laughed a little.

“It’s not like you’re my boyfriend or something.” John gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yeah, I guess so.” He opened to taxi door and she climbed in.

“Don’t worry so much. I’ll be fine.” She gave a sweet smile. “Ill call you tonight and send you the manuscript when I get home.”

“Promise?”

“I pawmise.” John’s heart melted. This was one of the things he loved about her. Her stupid cat puns.

“Good.” He smiled at her and closed the door.

* * *

As the car drove away, John waved and continued down the street. He put his hands in his coat pockets. He was worried about where she was going.

“I should’ve gone with her.” He said under his breath. He stopped in front of his favorite movie store. A movie that came out a while ago was finally released in stores and he wanted to grab it before he went home. He entered the store and was greeted by a friendly face.

“Hello John.”

“Hey Jake.” Jake was a long time friend of his. He was married to Dave’s older brother Dirk. A strange couple really, but he loved them all the same.

“Here for the new movie I’m guessing.” John laughed and walked to the counter.

“You’d be right. Do you have it?”

“Yeah we do, hold on ill get for you.” Jake disappeared in to the back. John looked around the store. He noticed all the movie posters. Old ones, new ones, and Jake took great care of them.

“Here you go John.” Jake placed the movie down and rang it up. “That will be $12.50” John gave him the money and looked at the case. A huge smile appeared on his face. He’s been waiting forever to get his hands on Magic Mike. He heard from Rose and Roxy that it was fantastic, but they wouldn't say why or how.

“Thanks again for this!”

“Don’t worry about it, but its strange that you wanted this."

"Why is that?"

"Well Dirk and I watch for um.. reasons, but you're the first guy to want it."

"That's strange, but I hear it's really good!"

"It is, just not how you're thinking." Jake laughed and waved good bye to John as he left the store.

"Thanks again." John waved back.

"Yeppers! and come back soon!" John left and made his way home.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Nepeta finally arrived at the bar where she promised Gamzee she'd meet up with him. She paid the cab and sat down on a near by bench. It was a chilly November afternoon and people were bundled up in their coats and scarfs. she checked her phone. 3:15pm. she was late, but not super late. She waited for a little while and looked around for him.

"Did he skip out on me?" She said to herself. The sun started to go down and it became colder, and it didn't help that she wore a dress for the meeting. She checked her phone again. It was almost four. She couldn't believe she was stood up and became furious. She walked down the street. She was going to go get dinner with or with out him. Maybe she could call John and ask if he wanted to join her. All of sudden she found her self knocked on to the ground.

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry." the person held out their hand to help her up. "I'm in a hurry, I'm late to meet a friend." She brushed of her coat.

"It's fine, I just-"

"Nepeta?" "How did you know my name?" She looked at the person and saw that it was Gamzee.

"I'm sorry I'm so late. I found something and I had to explore."

"Oh, what was it?"

"It would be easier to show you."

"Then show me."

"Ok, but it's by the park." Nepeta started walking down the street. "Then come on." He caught up to her and placed his hands in his pockets.

"So how have you been? It's been what? Four years?"

"Yeah, it's been awhile. I've been doing pretty well, and you?"

"Oh you know, I've been kinda every where."

"That sounds exciting." Gamzee laughed.

"Yeah, that's what you can call it."

* * *

They soon reached a large park and Gamzee to the lead.

"Come on its this way!" He walked a small dirt path.

"Ok, I'm coming" she followed him. They made it to a clearing that held a old, broken down carnival.

"Isn't this amazing?" He ran to his new findings. Nepeta smiled at his excitement. It was like watching a a child on Christmas morning as they rip open the biggest present under the tree.

"Yeah, Gamzee this is incredible." She looked around the broken tents and stands. This place was creepy but had its charm factor.

"I'm think of fixing this up and reopening it!"

"Really? That would be amazing!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her in to an old building. It was full of broken mirrors that were different shapes and sizes.

"Here, watch what happens when you stand in front of this one." He stood in front of it. The mirror morphed his reflection.

"Oh, can I try?" She stepped in front of one the other mirrors.

"I think there is something wrong with this one." The mirror just showed her reflection. It didn't change anything about it.

"No, it's perfect." Gamzee said as he walked next to her.

"What?"

"Uh nothing. I think you're right though, it's busted. He pickd up a rock and threw at the mirror.

"Why did you do that?" Nepeta took a step back from the broken glass on the floor.

"I have to put in New ones anyway." He handed her a rock. "Here you try." He turned her around towards one of the other mirrors. "Jus throw it ." She tossed the rock in the air and caught it.

"Are you sure it's ok?" Gamzee gave her a assuring nod."alright." She threw the rock at mirror. It's shattered in to a million pieces.

"See, isn't that fun!?" He grab another rock and broke another mirror. Nepeta laughed and did the same.Soon the hall of mirrors was the nothing more than broken glass.

"That's was way to fun!" Gamzee said walking out of the building.

"Yes it was." Nepeta followed him out. She looked up at the sky. "Look at all the stars tonight." Gamzee looked up.

"Yeah, they're really bright." He took her hand. "Come on! There's a great place to look at them." He ran dragging her behind him.

* * *

They reached a flower patch in a field.

"Look!" He pointed up at the sky. Nepeta looked up.

"Wow. They're beautiful!" She laid down in grass.

"Yeah you are." Gamzee laid next to her.

"What?" She looked over at him.

"I said Yes they are." She smiled and returned her gaze at the sky.

"So how is Equius?"

"He..Um... he's dead." Gamzee Sat up

"What?"

"He died a couple of years ago in a car accident."

"Nepeta I'm sorry."

"He was leaving from my house after Christmas and he hit a patch of black ice." Her eyes began to form tears."I got a call from the police that night."

"Nepeta.."

"I'm sorry. I don't want to make you sad." She wiped away the tears that ran down her face."So how is Tavros?"

"I haven't really talked to anyone for awhile, but he owns toy company."

"Sounds like he's doing well for himself."

"So what the do you do sis?"

"I write manga." She sat up.

"Manga?" Gamzee looked over at her puzzled.

"It's Japanese comics."

"That's cool sis." Nepeta smiled at him and pulled out a book from her bag.

"Here take a look." She handed him the book.

"Oh it's what you write?" He opened it.

"No you reading it backwards."

"What the hell?" She showed him how to read manga.

"Here like this."

"Oh ok." He started reading it. Nepeta looked at her phone.

"Oh my god!"

"What?" He closed the book. "It's seven thirty! Crap!"

"And?"

"I have to get home! I have a manuscript due tomorrow!" She stood up and grabbed her bag. "I have two more pages to ink!" Gamzee stood up and handed her back the book.

"Oh, ok. Here you go ." "You can keep it if you want."

"Are sure?" She smiled and signed it.

"Yes and now you have a signed copy." He tucked the book under his arm and held out his other.

"Can I walk you home?" Nepeta wrapped her arm around his.

"Yes, you can."

* * *

They arrived in front of a huge apartment building.

"Well this is my stop." She let go of his arm."I had fun tonight."

"Yeah so did I." He stuck his hands in his pockets."but I still owe you a drink." She laughed.

"Here, so we can do this again." She took out a piece of paper and wrote a number on it.

"What is it?"

"My phone number." She handed him the paper.

Thanks." He put the paper in his pocket.

"Well I guess good night."

"Good night Gamzee." She kissed him on the cheek and walked into the building. He waved good bye and walked home.


	5. Chapter 5

After a couple of weeks of getting together, Gamzee got the nerves to ask Nepeta out on a date. Not just getting drinks; an actual date. He called her.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey it's Gamzee."  
"Oh hi Gamzee!"  
"Hey, I have a question."  
"What is it?"  
"I was wondering what you're doing this weekend."  
"Oh, I'll be busy for a couple of days."  
"What for?"  
"Some family is coming here for Thanks Giving."  
"What! Thanks Giving is this week?"  
"Yeah, kinda shocking huh?" Gamzee looked at his calender and sure enough, Thanks Giving was that Thursday.  
"I can't believe it's already here."  
"I know! So what are you doing?"  
"Oh probably just getting take out."  
"You're not seeing family?"  
"No, they're too busy."  
"Well I'm not letting you stay home alone."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You can come over to my place."  
"Nepeta, I couldn't."  
"To bad! You're coming. I'm not leaving you alone."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes I'm sure."  
"Ok, I guess I'll see you Thursday. You want me to grab anything?"  
"Actually yes! Could you grab wine? I'll pay you back."  
"Yeah I can,and don't worry about it. It's on me." She laughed.  
"Ok thanks a bunch! I have to go now."  
"Alright see you soon."  
"Yep! Bye bye." He hung up his phone. Thanks Giving with her and her family. Not what he had in mind, but at least he gets to see her; and to be honest it made he super excited to spend a holiday with her. He couldn't wait until Thursday


	6. Chapter 6

Gamzee knocked on Nepetas door. He had a bottle of wine in one hand and flowers in the other. He waited for a minute and knocked again. When the door open, John was standing behind it.  
"Oh,hey. You must be Gamzee."  
"I am."  
"Nepeta ran out to grab something but she told me you were coming."  
"Oh, ok. Well here." Gamzee handed him the bottle.  
"Thank you."  
"Do you know when she'll be back?"  
"No idea." John stepped out side and shut the door behind him. "I actually wanted to talk to you."  
"Yeah sure. What did you want to talk about?"  
"About Nepeta."  
"What about her?"  
"What are you feelings about her?" Gamzee stood up straight.  
"Um... Why do you ask?"  
"Because If you hurt her, I promise that you will too."  
"I wouldn't hurt her."  
"I hope that your telling the truth."  
"Hey guys." Nepeta walked out of the elevator.  
"Hi Nepeta. Let me help you." John ran over to her and grabbed one of the bags she was carrying.  
"Oh, well thank you." She walked over her apartment door. "I'm so glad you made it Gamzee."  
"Uh yeah, I wouldn't miss it." She smiled and reached for the door."let me get it." He cut her off and opened it for her.  
"Thank you." Gamzee followed her in and was greeted by some of her family.  
"That's Meulin,my sister,and her boyfriend K-"  
"Kurloz?" Kurloz waved at Gamzee  
"You know him?"  
"He's my cousin." Meulin signed something to Nepeta.  
"Ok I'll tell him. She says that he wanted to surprise you by showing up."  
"Oh, wow. That's really nice." Meulin signed something to gamzee.  
"What did she say?"  
"She said she's very happy to meet you."  
"How do I sign you too?"  
"Like this." Nepeta showed him how. Meulin laughed and nodded.  
"Oh these are for you." Gamzee handed Nepeta the flowers.  
"Wow! Thank you they're beautiful!" She walked in to the kitchen and placed them into a vase. "You didn't have to go and buy me anything."  
"Eh, I thought you might like them." She kissed him on the cheek.  
"Well thank you." John stepep between them  
"So how about dinner?"  
"Oh you're right!" She opened the oven. The smell of turkey filled the apartment. "It smells so good." She put on some oven mitts and pulled it out.  
"Do you need help nepeta?"  
"No John, I've got it." She placed it on the counter. "Ok who's carving this birdie?" She said as she pulled out a knife.  
"I will. I mean if you don't mind." Gamzee walked over.  
"Thanks! I have to get the table set." He picked up the knife and cut in to the huge bird. Nepeta pulled out plates and set them on the table. She signed to Meulin and Kurloz to let them know dinner is ready. They stood up and walked over to the table.  
"Hey Nepeta?"  
"Yes?"  
"Is this enough?" Nepeta walked back into the kitchen.  
"Enough of what?"  
"Turkey." She looked at what he had cut. A pile of Turkey was sitting on a large serving plate.  
"Yes,that's more than enough." She pick up the plate. "Come on grab stuff and put on the table." She returned to the table and placed down the plate. John grabbed a few wine glasses and the bottle that Gamzee had brought. They all sat down to enjoy the long awaited Thanks Giving dinner.  
"It looks amazing Nepeta." John said taking in all the smells of the food.  
"Thanks John." She put some food on Meulins plate. "Ok guys dig in!"  
"So John, what do you do for a living?" Gamzee asked as he filled his plate.  
"I'm Nepetas editor."  
"You edit manga?"  
"Yes he does, and he's really good at it." Nepeta open the bottle and poured her self a glass.  
"And what about you Gamzee? What do you do?" John took a bite out of a piece of Turkey.  
"Right now I'm rebuilding a old carnival I found and bought."  
"Is that so?"  
"Yeah, it's going to take a lot of work, but it's going to look great." Nepeta took a drink from her glass.  
"Will you let me know when it's done?"  
"Of course Nepeta."  
"Thank you." She smiled and took a bite of her food.  
"Hand me the wine please."  
"Here John." She past him the bottle and a glass.  
"So Gamzee, you and Kurloz are cousins?"  
"Yeah. I haven't seen him in a while so it's nice to see him."  
"I bet! Meulin seems to like him a lot."  
"My question is why does she use sign language?"  
"She's mute."  
"I see, and I remember my relative being able to talk."  
"He stopped talking because he felt bad for her. They sign to each other."  
"I'm not surprised. He was always very caring towards others." Nepeta giggled.  
"Well if he's related to you, I wouldn't expect anything less." Gamzee blushed a little.  
"Uh.. thanks." Nepeta laughed and took another bite. This made john extremely jealous. He was hoping to have her for the evening, but Nepeta had to be nice and invite him over. Nepeta noticed something was on his mind.  
"John are you alright?"  
"Hmm? Oh I'm fine. Just day dreaming."  
"Are you sure? You look sick." She looked at him worried.  
"I'm sure."  
"Ok, just tell me if you feel sick at all." John nodded.

"Well that was delicious!" Gamzee sat back in his chair.  
"Thank you." Nepeta stood up from her seat and started to collect the dinner plates.  
"Really Nepeta, you are quite the little cook." Nepeta laughed at Johns remark.  
"I try." She place the plates in to the sink. Meulin pulled on Gamzees sleeve.  
"What is it?" She handed him a picture.  
"For you!" She said the best she could.  
"Me?" Gamzee pointed at him self hoping that he was making sense to her. She nodded and ran back to Kurloz. Gamzee looked at the picture. It was him and Nepeta holding hands with a bunch of hearts around them.  
"What is that?"  
"It's nothing!" Gamzee folded it up and put in his pocket. John looked at the clock.  
"It's late and I have to leave tomorrow."  
"Oh that's right! You going home for the weekend."  
"Yep. My dad was mad I couldn't see him today,so I have to go tomorrow." John grabbed his coat and hat. " will see you in a few days." He kissed her hand.  
"Bye John."  
"Nice to meet you Gamzee." He shook Gamzees hand and left.  
"He's nice."  
"Yeah he is."  
"So are you guys close?" Gamzee ask shuddering.  
"Yeah, you could say that."  
"How close? I mean if you don't mind."  
"No I don't mind. He's a friend." Gamzee instantly felt better.  
"Oh ok. Just wondering." Nepeta smiled and walked over to him.  
"Why? You wouldn't be jealous if he was my boy friend right?"  
"W-what? N-no!"  
"Calm down Gamzee. I was just kidding." Gamzee laughed nervously.  
"Y-yeah. I know." She russled his hair.  
"Hey!" She laughed as he fixed his hair.  
"Sorry, I had to!"  
"Yeah, yeah." He pulled her on to his lap."God I've missed you."  
"I've missed you too." He lend his head onto hers.  
"Like a lot." He whispered to her.  
"I know."She whispered back and smiled. She backed away and stood up. "Well, I should clean up." He held on to her hand.  
"Come on, what's your hurry."  
"Gamzee, let go." She laughed. He took her other hand and pulled her back towards him.  
"Come on."  
"Stop it." She giggled as he wrapped his arms around her.  
"I'm not going to." He stood up and began to dance with her. She laughed and tried to pull away.  
"Gamzee." He dipped her.  
"Yes?"  
"Nothing." He pulled her back up and spun her around."I'm getting dizzy."  
"You want me to stop?"  
"I wanted you to for awhile." He smiled.  
"Ok, I'll stop." He helped her regain balance."can I try something?"  
"What is it?"  
"You'll see, but can I try?" She smiled.  
"Yes you can."  
"Thank you." He lend in and pecked her on the lips.  
"G-Gamzee?"  
"I'm sorry. I should go." He walked to the door and grabbed his coat. "I'm sorry." Before she could say anything he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rape scene, so if that type of stuff makes you uncomfortable, feel free to skip it.

Nepeta ran out her apartment building. Gamzee had ran out before she was able to say anything. The streets were filled with Christmas decorations,lights,and snow.   
"Gamzee?" She said as she looked around panicked. She ran down the street. She saw some one in a dark alley way. "Gamzee is that you?"  
"What was it you said?" She recognized the voice,but from where?  
"W-what?" The person grew closer to her.  
"Oh yeah, you could kick my sorry ass."   
"It's you." She took a few steps back but was stopped by two other men.  
"Pretty and smart. You're the whole shebang babe."   
"Please, I'm not looking for a fight right now."  
"Well that's Good, because neither are we." The two men behind her grabbed her arms, immobilizing her. "We're here to have some fun."  
"What do you mean?" He gave her a evil smile. She started to kick her legs. "Someone! Please help me!" The man put his hand over her mouth, muffling her screams.  
"Shh, it's not going to hurt a lot." He wormed his hand up her shirt.   
"Hmmp!" She screamed through his hand. She had to scream at least one more time. She bit into his hand, hard enough to draw blood. He removed his to inspect it. "Help me please!" She scream as loud as she could.  
"You little bitch!" He backhanded her across her cheek. "You should really think before you do something so stupid." She was speechless and she felt her cheek begin to swell. He took a knife and cut down the middle of her shirt. "Let's see what we have here."  
"Let her go!" Nepeta looked over her shoulder past the two men.  
"Gamzee?" He saw her cheek was bright red and became furious.   
"Oh hey." The man hid the knife.  
"I said let her go." The man walked over to Gamzee and put his arm around his shoulders.  
"See, that's not going to happen. We're having some fun with this bitch." Gamzees hands curled into fists.  
"Don't call her that!"   
"What? A bitch?" Gamzee punched him in the face. One of the men who was holding her, turned around and put a knife to her neck.   
"Don't move!" He saw her shirt was cut, revealing her whole torso.  
"Oh my god!" He took a step forward. The man holding Nepeta brought the knife close to her neck.  
"Gamzee, look out!" The man from the bar stood up. Gamzee swong at him, but missed.  
"Ok my turn." He took the knife in his hand and stabbed Gamzee in the stomach. He turned the knife then ripped it out. Gamzee feel to his knees.  
"No!" Nepeta tried to break away to help her friend. He fell to his side. He had his hand over the stab wound trying to stop the bleeding.   
"Ok your turn." The man turned her around and tied her arms behind her back. "Just stay still." He punched her in the stomach.   
She tried to fall to the ground, but the two other men forced her to stand.  
"Nep-eta." Gamzee said weakly. They duck taped her mouth shut.   
"Let's do it." The man stuck his hands down her pants. She began to sob. They forced her on her back. She tried to get away. But he got on top her and pulled her pants off. She screamed, but the tape muffled it. He pulled his pants down and forced her to spread her legs. "Are you ready?" She screamed and shook her head no. He forced his cock into her. Her back arched in pain. She was breathless. "Wait? Are you a virgin?" She nodded her head and sobbed. "Oh goody. Let's break you in." He thrusted.   
"Hmmp!" She began to stop struggling. She was accepting her fate. Gamzees vision started to fade to black. The three men took their turns with her and all he could do was watch. He couldn't protect her when she needed it most. She was crying silently as they did what ever they wanted to her. The man from the bar removed the tape.   
"P-please s-stop." She tried to make out, but she was shivering and crying to much.  
"Stop crying!" He yelled. She continued. "I said stop it!" He slammed her head against the ground. "Stop it!" He slammed her head again. "I said stop!" He did it one last time before she was unconscious. They other guys grabbed the man and they left.  
"Nep-eta." Gamzee tried to crawl to her. He had to make sure she was still alive. Before he could, he lost consciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

Beep. Beep. Beep. Gamzee awoke in a room that was unfamiliar to him. He examined his surroundings. A clean room with a couple of machines near him and a few arm chairs across from him.  He noticed that he had a breathing mask on. 

"A hospital?" He removed the mask and tried to sit up. "What the hell?" Gamzee lifted his arm. A few I.Vs were stuck into his wrist and wrapped around his arm. He unwrapped his arm allowing him to get up. He grabbed his stomach as a shooting pain attacked him suddenly. "Fuck!" He moved the hospital rob out of the way to see what was causing the pain.  Six black stitches were across his stomach. He removed the I.Vs from his arms. He looked around for something useful. A bouquet of flowers and a note sat on the table next to him. He picked up the note and read it.

 

 

> **Dear Gamzee,**
> 
> **We hope you're doing well. We're so sorry that we couldn't be there to make sure you guys were ok, but we had to catch our flight home. Please call us when you can.**
> 
> **Lots of love,**
> 
> **Kurloz and Meulin. (206-324-xxxx)**

Gamzee put down the note and threw his legs off the bed. He removed more cords from his body. The heart monitor gave a finally couple of beeps before only give a single, one tone beep. He stood up and took a step. He used the bed as support as he took another few steps. 

"I've got to find her."  He regained his balance and made his way out of the room.  A doctor stopped him.

"Sir, please lay down." Gamzee pushed him out his way.

"I can't. I need to make sure she's alright."

"Sir, you just woke up. You need to take it easy." The doctor stood in front him.  Gamzee stood over him.

'Where is the women named Nepeta?" 

"She's fine. You can see her when you calm down."  Gamzee tried to make it past the man.

"I have to see her now!"  

"Sir you need to Calm down."  The doctor continued to block his way. 

"Move motherfucker!" 

"Calm down!" Gamzee grabbed the doctor by his collar. 

"Where is Nepeta?" He picked him up a few inches of the ground.

"Some one Help!" A couple of doctors ran out to help. 

"Tell me where she is!" The doctors were able to pull Gamzee away from the man. They had him on his back. Gamzee struggled to get up. A nurse ran out with a needle and injected him well he was pinned down. "Please you have to let me see her." He started to close his eyes and he stopped struggling. "Please." His vision began to blur. The doctors were saying something but he couldn't make it out before his world went black.

* * *

Gamzee's eyes opened slowly. A friendly face was awaiting him.   
"Meulin?" She nodded and wrote something down on a note pad. 

**How are you feeling?**

"I'm fine, but why are you here? Didn't you go back home?' She nodded and wrote on the pad.

**We got a call from the hospital and we got on the next plane here.**

"Where's Kurloz?"

**He went to go get some food. We've been here all day.**

"I see. How long have i been out?" She held up both of her hand. "Ten days?"  she nodded and wrote on the not pad.

**yes, the first time you woke up, it was only eight days.**  He let out a heavy sigh.

"So how is Nepeta?" Meulin looked at the floor. With out saying anything, he knew she still wasn't awake. "I see." A doctor walked in carrying a clipboard.

"How are we today Mr. Makara?" He stood on the other side of Gamzee,

"I'm doing just peachy doc." 

"That's good to hear." The doctor flipped through the papers on the clipboard. "Well, according to this, you should be able to leave by tomorrow."

"Really?" Gamzee sat up in the bed. 

"Yes. Other then your break down the other day, you good to go." The doctor let the papers fall back into place. 

"I have a question." Gamzee had to find out where Nepeta was and how she was doing..

"Yes?"

"Where is Nepeta Leijon?"

"She in intensive care."

"What?" Gamzee's heart sank. He knew she was in bad shape, but he didn't know she was that bad.

"I'm sorry, but are you her husband?" Gamzee sat up straight.

"Uh, no. I'm not." 

"Then if I may ask, who are you to her?" 

"I'm just a friend."

"I see." The doctor directed his gaze to Meulin. "Miss, can you step out side? I need to talk to Mr.Makara." She stood up and walked out of the room.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"You do know that she was raped correct?"

"Y-yes."

"The police need someone of close relations to agree to a rape kit."

"Wouldn't it best for her to decide?"

"Yes it would, but she doesn't look like shes going to wake up any time soon."

"I want it done, but I think we should wait for her." The doctor paused for a few moments.

"If that's what you think is best, I wont fight you on it." He started to walk away.

"When can I see her?"

"After you leave tomorrow." With that the Doctor was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

"Mr.Makara?" Gamzee stood up from his seat in the waiting room. He had bouquet of flowers in hand.

"Yes, I'm right here." He made his way to the front desk. He was released from the hospital a couple of days ago, but he returned every day after to check on Nepeta. She was taken out of Intensive Care the day after he was released. They told him that she could awaken at point in time now, and it would be best if some she knew was there to tell her what the situation, John was still out of town and Meulin and Kurloz had to go back home, the doctors found him as the next best thing.

"You can go in." The women behind the desk pointed to the door.

"Thank you." He walked through the doors and down a long hallway. Doctors walked past him, some in a hurry others just making their rounds. Phones rang and people were talking by the water cooler well other messed around with paper work. He continued walking until he reached her room. He stood in front of the door hesitant of what he might find. His mind started create horrible thoughts. What if she died in her sleep? He was so terrified that his last memory of her would be her crying in pain. He feared never being able to see her smile again, never her laugh, but he feared never telling her how he felt.

He took a deep breath and reached for the door. He notice he wasn't alone in the room. 

"what happened to her?" He notice the voice. The person grew closer to Gamzee. "What the hell happened?" 

"John?" John took hold of Gamzee's shirt.

I'm

"What the hell happened to her?" John pull Gamzee closer to him. Gamzee saw how worried and angry he was. He wasn't going to try to pick a fight with him, like he normally would.

"John I-"

"Please just tell me what happen." He slowly started to release his grib on Gamzee's shirt. John began to cry as he fully let go of Gamzee. "Please." 

"We got jumped, and I couldn't help her." He wasn't about to tell him about what really happened to her. He knew that John would do something irrational if he knew.

"Why the hell not?"

"I tried, but I was stabbed trying to help her." John went silent. "I'm sorry, I wish i could've done more for her. I wish could've stopped them." 

"Did you really try to help her?" John looked down at the floor.

"Of course I did! I care about her you know!." 

"I know you do." John pushed his self past Gamzee and opened the door. He stopped for a moment in the door way. "I'm sorry for acting like a dick." 

"It's fine." John nodded once and disappeared behind the door.  

Gamzee watched the door fully shut before he redirected his attention to Nepeta. She was so still and peaceful and yet; she looked like she was in pain. 

"What's going on in your head?" He slowly approached her. He noticed the blackness around her eyes was starting to fade away, her lips and cheeks were regaining their pinkish color, and all together she was looking healthier then she did a couple days ago. He brushed some loose hair out of her face. "I wish you would just wake up. I want to know that you're okay." He pulled up a chair next to the bed. "I brought you some flowers. I didn't know what kind you like, so I just bought a whole bunch." He placed them on the bed next to her. "Hope you like them." He scooted the chair closer to her. "You know everyone misses you. We're really worried about you." He smiled slightly "I remember when we were younger and you found that cat. You begged your parents to let you keep it." a tear ran down his face. "When they finally said yes, you showed everyone your new friend. I remember your smile when we all gave him a name." He laughed softly. "I remember in high school, you told me that you were going to write stories and change the world with your words." Another tear fell, staining the blankets. " You could always make some one smile when they had a bad day, even when you were having a bad one yourself." he took her hand into his. "Please, smile for me one more time. Make my day a little brighter with your laugh." A few more tears fell on to the bed.  "Just one more smile." Tears ran down his face. He put his head down on the bed as he sobbed. "Im so sorry."  He cried into the blankets. He felt something touching his head. He looked up to see what is was. "Nepeta?" She brushed his hair back. He sat up and looked at her. She gave him a weak smile as she wiped away his tears. 

"please don't cry." She said weakly. "I don't like it when my friends cry." He laughed slightly and kissed her hand.

"You're awake!" She smiled at him sweetly. He couldn't stop himself from crying. He was so happy that she was finally awake, and she seemed like she was doing well. "I have to get a doctor or someone." He stood up from the chair."They need to know you're awake."  He went to leave but was stopped by her.

"Gamzee?"

"Yes?" He looked backed at her.

"How long have I been gone? I mean asleep?"  He took a deep breathe. He was preparing his self for her reaction. 

"Almost thirteen days."

"Oh my god. That long?"

"Yeah, we were worried that you would never come back to us.He watched her closely,making sure she was ok with all the news she was receiving. "How much do you remember?" She looked up at the ceiling and thought for a moment.

"I remember it was Thank Giving, you, Meulin, Kurloz,and John was at my house. I ran after you because you took off out of my apartment. I remember the all-" He saw all color from her face start to fade away. She stared at the ceiling, completely emotionless.

"Nepeta?" Tears ran down her face, but she remand the same.

"I-I remember the alleyway, the men. What they did to you. What... What they did to me." She closed her eyes and lost all coloring in her face. "I remember everything." A flood of tears escaped from her closed eyes.

"I'm so sorry." He tried to take her hand again, but she wouldn't move. She was numb, her mind was racing. "Nepeta?" "Who knows?"

"Just me and the doctors. Why?" Her body shuttered and she took a deep breathe.

"Can we keep it that way?"She looked over at him. The sadness on her eye told Gamzee she was being serious."please? I don't want anyone to worry about me." He sighed, knowing there was no way around this.

"I promise."

"Thank you." She forced herself to smile for him. It broke his heart that she wasn't willing to let him help her. From stop the men who did horrible things to her.

"You're welcome." He said under his breathe. The door opened be him. He turned to see a doctor and a nurse stood in the door way.

"She's awake!" The nurse ran over to Nepeta. The doctor waved Gamzee over.

"Yes?"

"I think it's best you leave now."

"Why?"

"There are things we need to do some tests and I don't thing it's a good idea for you to be here when we do." Gamzee nodded to the doctor agreeing with what he just said. He turned back at Nepeta.

"I'll see you soon ok?"

"O-ok." She waved to her friend as he left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Nepeta sat alone in her apartment. Its been almost two week since Thanks Giving. She had cut her self off from the world and her friends. She was doing better since what happened to her, probably better then she should be. She picked up her phone to text John when it went off.

 

> **Hey Nepeta its been awhile and I wanted to know if you wanted to go do something?**

John had beaten her to it. She was happy to her for him, and at the same time she felt bad for not talking to him in weeks.

 

> **Yeah that sounds like fun. What did you have planned?**

She picked up one of her cats and put him on her lap. She knew she need to get out and see at least him.

 

> **How does ice skating sound?**

Ice skating? She never tried to, but maybe it could be fun.

 

> **That sounds like fun... I just never been.**

She felt some what embarrassed about it, but she didn't know why. It was just John. She didn't like him or anything right?

 

> **I can teach you. What about Tonight?** **Meet at central at 6:30?  
> **

she smiled at her phone. She was excited to see her friend after so long.

 

> **Ok cool, See you there!**

Her bad mood was lifted. He was taking her out and teaching her how to skate. She stood up from her place on the couch and walked into her bedroom.  She looked out the window to see that it was snowing lightly.

"Yay! its snowing." She moved to New York for the snowy days. She opened her closet door and looked around.  "Hmm.. What to wear?" She pulled out a green turtle neck long sleeve sweater and a pair of jeans. "This should be good." Nepeta threw them on to the bed so she could take a shower. Her cats jumped on the bed laying onto of her clothes. As she dried her self off she noticed her cats." Really guys? I got you cat beds." The both replied with an uncaring meow. She sighed and moved them off of her out fit. she held up her shirt. it was covered in black and white fur. She looked over to her feline friends. "You guys know you can be a real pain in the ass?" They replied again with a few meows. Nepeta shook her head displeased. She waved her shirt trying to get some of the fur off. She re-examined her top . Most of it was gone, just leaving a few strays. Nepeta put on her clothes and took out a sticky roller. Nepeta rolled off the last of the fur. She walked back into the bathroom and dried out her hair. No matter what she did it would always turn wavy. She applied a little bit  of make up then turned of the lights in the bathroom and the bedroom.  She walked back to the front room and put on her shoes. Her phone went off again. She looked to see who it was.

> **Hey Nep, it's Gamzee. Meulin gave me your number. I wanted to see if you wanted to go get a drink with me. Just text me back when you can.**

She read the message but didn't reply. She was already running late and she would feel bad if she kept John waiting. She dropped her phone into her purse and put on her jacket.  She looked at the clock. it was already 5:30. it would take a bit for her to take a taxi over to central. Nepeta pulled her purse over her shoulder and left her home.

* * *

John Jumped around his apartment.

"Yes! She said yes!" He danced around the room with excitement. After months of asking Nepeta to dinner, to the movies, to anything, she finally said yes. John backed up and tripped over his coffee table.  " whoa!" He fell back landing on his back, but he couldn't stop himself from smiling like an idiot. His day was made all in a few minutes. He read over the messages again making sure he didn't read anything wrong. He laid on the floor for another minute before siting up.  He looked at the time on his phone. it was already five o'clock. John slipped his phone into his pants pocket. He stood up dusting himself off and made his way to the front door. He grabbed his coat and scarf and a small box with a bow on it.  He was excited to finally give her the present that he had bought her well he was out of town. He put it in his coat pocket and walked out the door,

As he left his apartment when an old voice called him.

"John?" An old women appeared in his door way. "Where are you going?"

"I... well... I have a date." John turned to women. 

"She said yes?"

"Yep! I'm meeting her in central." She pulled him back into the apartment.

"Then can you give her something from me." She ran to the kitchen. "How is she with cookies?" John watched her rummage through some drawers. 

"She's fine Nana."

"Good! give her some of these." She came back holding a bag full of sugar cookies in different holiday shapes. Gingerbread men, Santa Clause, and more.

"Thank you. I'm sure she'll love them." He put them in the same pocket as the box.

"Please tell i hope she's doing much better."

"I will, but i have to go now Nana." He kissed her cheek before leaving. "Love you and don't wait up."

"Bye John, remember to be a gentle man." She laughed as he left her alone in the apartment.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update will be coming out a little later then usual. I start school the 4th of august. So please furgive me.

6:35 p.m. John put his phone back into his pocket and looked around for Nepeta. He took notice that Central Park was covered in colorful Christmas lights and decorations.  Some of them blinked on and its off timed with the lights on another tree. Couples walked past him arm and arm, smiling and laughing. He watched them dreaming one day Nepeta and him could be just as happy as the random couples.  He got lost in thought when some tapped him oh his shoulder. He jumped with the surprised touch.

"I'm sorry, was I in your way?" He took a step to the side to get out of the persons way. 

"Hi John." a sweet voice pierced his ears.  John took a good look at the owner of the voice. A beautiful face stared back at him, smiling. He could feel his face become red with embarrassment. 

"Nepeta!" 

"Were you expecting some one else?" She says jokingly hugging him. He felt his self blushing more. 

"N-no I was just day dreaming." John hugged her back trying to calm himself down. She released him from her embrace and step back a bit.   She looked around them.

"It looks amazing doesn't it?" She looked back at him and noticed his red face. "John are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm just cold is all." He shoved his hands into his coat. His hand hit the bag of cookies and the box that he planned on giving her. "Oh! Here Nepeta, Nanna wanted me to give these to you." He pulled out the bag and handed it to her. He heard a small thud hit the ground. 

"Thank you and you dropped something." She noticed the bow on the box. "Is it a gift for some one?" John quickly picked up and let out a sigh.

"Yes for you. I was going to give it to later but now is okay." He handed over the box. 

"Thank you John."  She took the bow off and the lid of box.  It revealed a pair of diamond earring in the shape of cherry blossoms.  "John I can't take these. It's too much." She put the lid back on and tried to hand it back to him. 

"No, please. Let me give you something that is almost as amazing as you are." He pushed the box back to her. "It's the least I can do for you." He give her a smile hoping she'd accept the gift.

"Are you sure?" She looked at the box then back at him. She was swept away by this. No one had ever done something like this for her except Equius.

"Absolutely." John nodded. She smiled and put the box into her bag.

"Thank you." He held out his arm for her.

"Shall we go?" She happily accepted his gesture and took his arm.

"We shall."

They walked down the path until they reached the skating rink.  John sat Nepeta down on a bench so he could rent some ice skates. 

"Are you ready to do this?" He walked back over holding up skates. 

"Just pawmise me that if I fall you won't laugh."

"I'll promise that if you fall, I'll catch you." He handed her, her skates. She blushed a little as she took the skates from him.  He helped her put them on her feet then stood up taking her hands. He stepped on to ice and pulled her on as well. Her legs wobbled as she tried to balance herself. 

"I'm going to die John. I'm going to slip and die." She looked at her feet hoping maybe looking at them would some how fix her issue. He laughed at her trying to stand.

"You're not going to die. I won't let you fall." He moved back dragging her along. She slid along with his motion.  "Hey Ne[eta."

"Yes?" She stared at her feet drag along the ice.

"Just look at me, you'll be fine." He helped her stand straight. She looked up at him. she noticed how happy he seemed. He was alway happy but tonight he was more so. Seeing him smile made her smile as well.

"Ok." People pasted them laughing at her losing balance.

"So what you do is slide and pivot." He showed her what he meant. "Now you try." She took a deep breath and moved her feet. She shuffled her feet, moving a little.

"Hey i think i got i-" she slipped falling into him. Her head against his chest. She could hear his heart being fast."

"Are you ok?" His arms wrapped around her. 

"I'm fine. Thank you." He helped her stand up again. 

"Try it again." He held her hands.

"I'll slip again." She looked up at him again smiling a bit.

"I won't let you." He moved around the ice holding on to her.  

After a while she got the hang of it. She got confident enough to let go of him for support.

"John! John look! I'm doing it!" She skated around him laughing and smiling at herself.

"I see Nepeta." He laughed along with her, watching her circle him. He grabbed her hand pulling her back to him. "Care to dance?" He put his other hand on her waist.

"On the ice?"

"Why not? It can be fun."

"Alright lets dance." She put her free hand on his shoulder.  He moved slowly with her dance along the ice. She smiled and laid her head on his other shoulder as he pulled her along.  He once again felt his face turn red and he moved his hand, that rested on her waist, up to her back holding her closer. 

"This is nice." John whispered into her ear.

"Yeah it is." She nuzzled into the nook of his neck. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"This amazing night."

"It was nothing." He smiled laying his head on hers.

* * *

 

 Nepeta hugged John good bye and he left her alone in the night. She became nervous when she looked around at her surroundings. She noticed a familiar bar in the distance. She walked through the door when the bartender spoke to her.

"Hey, it's Gamzee's girl!" She laughed and sat down at the counter.

"No, I'm just his friend."  The man grinned and put a glass in front of her.

"Well, an amazing friend such as you gets a free drink. What can i get you?" 

"Rum and Coke please." He happily poured the drink for her.

"Good taste." 

"Thanks. I think." She smiled and took a sip of the drink. The bartender laughed a bit at her. "Oh is Gamzee here?"

"Yeah, actually he is." She took another sip and smiled at the man.

"I never got your name."  

"Ralph." He shook her hand. "and you're Nepeta." She smiled and giggled.

"How do you know my name?"

"Gamzee won't shut up about you." She blushed lightly across her cheeks. "But I don't complain. It's nice to see him smile once in a while."

"I don't know what he could talk about. It's just me." The bartender opened his mouth to say something but was cut off my a slurring, drunken Gamzee.  

"Ralph my man! Get me another drink!" He hiccuped between his words.  He pointed at Ralph and tipped over. 

"Gamzee?" She took a good look at the drunken idiot that he had become. He tried his best to walk over next to you.

"Hey babe, what's a pretty girl like you doing here?"He lend against the bar trying his best to flirt with her. "You look like a girl I like."

"Alright, we're going home." She stood up and helped him back up. "Ralph I'll take him off you're hands."

"Thanks Nep." She put his arm around her shoulder.

Gamzee leaned against her as the walked out of the bar. She sat him down on a near by bench. 

"Just stay here for a second I'm going to call a cab." He sat down quickly for a few minutes allowing her to finish the call.

"I hate it." Nepeta turned and looked at him a bit puzzled as she walked back over to him.

"What do you hate?" She sat down next to him.

"Having a boner." He looked down at the tent that had grown in pants. He poke his pants then look back at her. "Make it go away."

"I'm not doing anything to help you." She scooted away from him.

"It's your fault."

"How on Earth is it my fault?"

"You turn me on to much." He looked back at the ground. "Why?" Nepeta sighed and saw the cab pull up.

"Come on Gamzee let's go." She helped him in to the car then stepped in herself.

"Can I sleep?" He fell over laying his head on her lap. 

"I guess, but you owe me one." He soon fell asleep on her. She brushed his hair out of his face and let out a sigh.  She looked at her sleeping drunken friend. "What am I going to do with you?"

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but scholl and shit happened but I got it done! Enjoy

The wind whistled that winter morning, the sun only barely peeking into the room. Gamzee woke up with a sudden splitting headache and groaned not remembering the night before. He heard a small meow come from his stomach followed by a faint purr. A familiar cat face looked at him and yawned.

“Pounce?” He was sure to remain quiet so he didn’t scare the black cat. He purred a little more before curled up and fell asleep again. He figured that Nepeta was called in to get his drunk ass out of the bar and home; but due to the fact that she didn’t know where he was living, she took him to her home for the night. He owed her now and he would be sure to make it up to her. He looked over hearing the faint breathing of someone next to him. He was surprised to see the sleeping face of his crush and closest friend. He could get over of peaceful she looked while she slept. Did they sleep together, like actual intercourse? He checked his body to see if anything was missing. Just his shirt, good. He still had everything else on him but she looked as if she was also missing a piece of clothing. He moved the sheet just a bit from her and let out a sigh of relief. She was fully clothed as well. He sat up a bit to look around the room. Pictures from high school decorated her mirror on her dresser along with some thrown about things from the drawer. He noticed a few pictures from their friend’s wedding. He smiled a little but quickly stopped when it only added to the headache. He moved the cat from him to the space between him and Nepeta, and walked out of the room.

The sun really shined in her living room hurting his eyes. He walked to the kitchen and got a glass of water. He took a moment to relax and try to regroup his self, only to fail a few minutes later. He heard a couple meows, an alarm, and a few foot steps to follow. A half asleep Nepeta walked into the living room. He had to admit even with her hair all over and her eyes half open, she was still beautiful to him.

“Morning sun shine” He giggled as she gave him a sleepy smile as if she knew what he was say but really could careless at the moment. She stretched with a yawn and laid back down on the couch. “Jeez it looks like you have the hang over.”

“Oh hush. You kept me up all night.” He looked around for some coffee only to find hot chocolate and black tea.

“Are you out of coffee?” She looked over at him as he searched the kitchen.

“No, I don’t drink that crap.” He laughed a bit and pulled out a couple of packets of hot chocolate and heated some milk for them.

“I guess this will have to do then.” He walked over to her, lifted her into his arms before sitting down with her in his lap. “And sorry about last night, you should’ve just left me.”

“If I did that, then something worse might have happened.” He pulled a blanket over his head trying to block out the sun. “And unfortunately for you, I care about you.” He peaked his head out barely to place a kiss on her cheek causing her to giggle.

“Nah, I’m pretty motherfucking honored to have a cute caring girl like you.”

“When you find her let me know.” Gamzee laughed lightly hugging her to him.

“I have, you know.”  
“Really now? What’s her name?” He hid his face once more hugging her tighter, not really wanting to let the small girl go.

“That’s my secret.”

“Ok, fine.” She did a playful pout and he tickled her side causing her to laugh and squeal when someone knocked on her door. Gamzee looked up, seeing John walk in holding flower, and a doughnut shop bag, and covered in snow.

“Hey Nep-…” He was shocked to see Gamzee shirtless and Nepeta in just a tank top and sleeping pants. “Uh... Hey Gamzee… what are you doing here?” Nepeta jumped up hugging John, Guiding his attention to her.

“Hi John, what are you doing here so early”

“We have a meeting today, so I came to give your breakfast.” He smiled forgetting about the shirtless guy on her couch and handing the bag.

“Thank you John, let me go get ready and we’ll head out ok?”

“Alright Nep, No reason to hurry.” She giggled, placing the bag on the island counter and ran off to her room, leaving John and Gamzee alone. “So, Gamzee, why are you here?”

“Well, Last night I went out drinking and Nepeta came and picked me up.”

“You two didn’t… do the do, did you?” This brought a small grin to Gamzee’s face seeing how worried and kind of jealous John was about this.

“Pffft nah, she just had to take me home with her because she doesn’t know where I live.” John sighed in relief. “Why? Do you like her?” John stood back up straight clearing his throat and blushed brightly. “Oh my god you do!” John looked down mumbling to himself as Gamzee about peed himself.

“At least I have a chance.” Gamzee slowly made himself calm down looking over at him.

“What?”

“I see the way you look at her, you like her too. Not that I blame you, but I get to spend almost every day with her, and its hours upon hours with her. You just come and go when you want.” Gamzee could see John shaking in anger. "You couldn't even protect her!" Gamzee's heart stopped for a moment. he had a point which hurt even more.

“I’m fucking sorry man; I was just messing with you.”

“Then stop!”

“Hey, what’s all the yelling about?” Nepeta walked out of the hallway going to John’s side. The guys took note of the large sweater with a white cat on it and the black leggings she wore. Gamzee looked away and recovered himself the throw blanket and grumbled while John started to calm down with Nepeta’s presences.

“Nothing, we were just talking about something.” Nepeta looked up at John then back at Gamzee, who just gave a small agreeing nod and stayed hidden.

“Oh… alright then, Gamzee you can stay here while I’m gone. I’ll only be gone a few hours at the most.”

“I only want to stay if your one hundred percent sure.”

“Oh you know I am.”

“… Okay, I’ll stay. I can I use your shower?” Nepeta nodded and walked over grabbing Gamzee’s hand, leading him to her bathroom.

“So, my showers a bit strange so let me show you how to work it.” She smiled turning to look at him and for the first time getting a look at his stab wound. Her smile went to a frown and she pointed at it “Gamzee, when did you get that?” His heart sank at the thought she didn’t remember that night. He quickly thought of something to tell her.

“When I moved, I was trying to open a motherfucking box and I stabbed myself.” She gently ran two fingers over the scar, making him shiver with the cold touch of her hand. “I’m all up and fine Nep, Don’t worry.”

“It looks pretty new Gamzee.” He turned away from her looking at the shower so he could stop her questioning.”

“How does this work?”

“Oh! Here.” She showed him how to work the shower, handed him a few towels and shut the door. As he stepped in after undressing he heard the door shut and the cat’s meow a few times before he felt the quietness sink in.


	13. Chapter 13

John took Nepeta’s hand as the left her apartment building. The white snow lightly fell over the busy city as she hurried to put her coat on along with her scarf.

            “What was he doing at your house?” 

            “He got drunk last night and I didn’t want him to get hurt.” John stopped and looked at her.

            “You’re could have gotten hurt you know.  For being in a place like that and alone none the less.”

            “I’m sorry; I don’t mean to worry you.” He sighed and smiled at her with his toothy grin.

            “It’s fine. How about you and I go to that Christmas party together. Kind of like as a gift from you to me.”  He wanted to ask her and now he did. He felt his heart race, pounding again his chest. He swore she could have heard it if they were alone and it was dead silent.

            “Oh! I would like to go with you.  I don’t have a date and I guess you don’t either. So yes I’ll be your date for the evening.” He smiled more and kissed her cheek.

            “Great!” He looked at his watch on his wrist and gulped. “If we don’t hurry, the meeting with the printers is going to be canceled.”  She gave a nod and he hailed a taxi. He opened the door for her, getting in after sighing to himself in his accomplishment for that day.

   Gamzee turned off the water, taking a deep breath. John was right. How could he be in love with someone who he can’t even protect?  He slammed his fist into the shower wall making the cats jump from the counter and run away.  He looked up worried he put a hole in the wall and was thankful he did no damage. He sighed stepping out grabbing a towel Nepeta had set out for him, drying his hair then wrapping it around his waist.  The two cats carefully reentered the bathroom meowing at Gamzee. He walked into her bed room looking at a picture from their senior prom.

            “Heh… I got a dance that night.” He smiled at the image of him in a tux t-shirt and a pair of dress pants with his hands on Nepeta’s waist in the silk black dress she wore that night. He came back down to earth when someone knocked on her front door.   “Who…?”  He made his way to the door, opening it and was surprised to see a man holding a bag of doughnuts and a cup of coffee.

            “Ms. Leijon said to deliver this to you.” Gamzee nodded taking his gift and shutting the door after tipping the man.

“Nep, you’re too good to me.” He smiled taking a sip from the cup.  The cats jumped up on the couch looking out the window at the white sky with the snow falling. He sat down petting Pounce, closing his eyes, so drifting off to sleep

                                                                                                                                                          

“Gamzee, I’m home.” Nepeta opened the door holding a few small bags, setting them on the counter when she saw him passed out on the couch. She smiled a bit walking over to him brushing his black messy hair back out of his face. He mumbled something as he felt her touch before pulling her down into his lap; cuddling her like a child would a stuffed animal.

            “Good… Now I have you to myself.” He smiled and pecked her check before burying his face into the crook of her neck. She laughed and rubbed his back holding him close.

            “Nep, let’s go out tonight. Like a date.” He nuzzled into her holding her tighter.

            “Alright, sounds fun.” He blushed lightly and smiled more.

            “Great I want to show you something. I think you’ll like it.”

            “I can’t wait” She kissed the top of his head before getting up. “We need to stop by that bar you hang out at. The owner said you let your wallet and Jacket.”

            “That’s why my pockets felt empty.” He laid back holding her a little tighter against him.

            “Gamzee, can I ask you something?”

            “Anything.”

            “John and I are going to my business holiday party, Want to join us?”

            “I’d love too. Can you be my date?”

            “Well… uh john already asked me.” He put on a happy face for her even when it hurt him to hear john once again beat him.

            “Then can I ask someone else?”

            “Of course, kind of a double date thing.” He snuggled her until they left to go to his house and the bar to let him get changed


	14. Notes! and a quick update!

Alright everyone, i know its has been a very very long time since I've updated and I'm really sorry about that! If you look in my works you can see I've started a few new projects and I'm working on rewriting this mess of a story. I promise that i will try to get a new chapter out soon and a couple of chapters of the rewrite up! I owe a lot to this fan fiction for starting my love for writing after seeing the love i was getting for it. I've started a book that i may be uploading to Wattpad to see how people like it and also on Wattpad, look up my username and check out my new story The Sound of Color. It's a big project that I've been working on with a friend and it's finally happening. Chapter one is set to release soon. I'm just waiting on the artist to give me something to post with it. Again thank you all so very much for reading story if you're new or old, you guys mean a whole lot me and i can really never thank you enough. 

If you're going to read the rewritten version of this story then be prepared for some names to change (again), longer story and all around better written. When I'm rereading this story I literally groan at how badly it's written, how much some parts don't make sense. I'm very surprised you guys read this at all! But i guess you guys like the story. (i do too, I've put myself in tears with some parts) Please don't be afraid to comment or message me on Tumblr I promise I'm really nice and won't bite. I also know i will be getting the" You cock tease" Messages with this chapter but I felt like i needed to add something to this. Thank you guys again for sticking with me and if you read all of my works I love you with all my heart. I promise promise promise that I will get a new chapter out and it will replace this one once its, done and all of this will become notes at the end. I'll see you guys soon and i await your comments! Ciao!


End file.
